


Punished: Good

by MlleFides



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleFides/pseuds/MlleFides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My trade-off for being late in updating my other story. </p>
<p>Breaking a promise costs a price. </p>
<p>Second posted story. Please review. I think it's explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punished: Good

Disclaimer: I have no claim to any of the Harry Potter franchise. This is a self-published work of fiction.  
A/N: All mentions of He, Him, Himself, His that are capitalized are not in reference to Harry.

“Take off everything.”

Harry should have known better. Eyes cast down, he thought he really should have, but before he’d known it, he’d been caught.

They’d gone to the Weasleys’ Burrow for their pre-Christmas celebration---after Harry had begged him for weeks to attend. He’d even promised that nothing bad would happen.

\--Well nobody could fault him for hoping—

“Now” the whisper came.

His hands shook as he reached for his tie and tugged it off hesitantly. How was he going to get himself out of this? The buttons of his shirt were embarrassingly difficult to open.

“Incisura,” the spell was spoken softly. Always softly.

Stomach muscles clenching; Harry held his breath as his shirt fell from his body. The silky blue strips of fabric mocked him as they fell to the floor. They lay still. So peaceful; nothing like the heart that threatened to beat out of his chest.

“Faster.”

It’d started off innocently enough. 

They’d flooed in, given their greetings, and Harry went to help Molly in the kitchen while He spoke with Hermione and Charlie about the new dragon reservation laws and the newest restrictions.  
Molly had given him a hug and dismissed him with a pat on the cheek and a fond kiss before he’d had a chance to finish asking. A minute later, Ginny’d given him a mug of her holiday mead and he’d gone outside on the porch facing the backyard to look at the stars. 

They always looked a bit brighter to him at the Burrow. A bit happier, he thought as he took a sip.

Harry tried to turn his head to look at him; maybe if he begged to explain…

“Wait, “Harry began, “please ju-“

“Obstruo”

“-st mmph.”

Mouth gagged, Harry tried to fully turn and look at Him, famous Potter temper rising, but was forced to turn back around with a none-too-gentle shove from a dragon hide leather riding crop on his cheek.

“Continue.”

Fuming now, Harry turned back around and roughly ripped open his pant button before moving his had to yank down his zipper. Hearing the deep chuckle behind him, Harry moved his hands lower to his waist band and pushed down swiftly, revealing himself fully in one fluid movement.

-WHAP-

The sudden sting of the crop against the bare skin of his ass made Harry jump. The three hits that followed made him hiss and arch his back in pain, trying his hardest to move and soothe the stinging.

“Count”

Now how the fuck was Harry supposed to pull THAT off? Harry groaned and grunted around the gag; wondering how he was to accomplish that task when his teeth couldn’t move any further than sinking into the ball gag stuffed into his mouth. 

“Legillimens… Count”

...5… Harry thought.

-WHAP-

…6…

-WHAP- -WHAP- -WHAP-

…9…

“Do you remember what you did?”

Harry had just finished his mug when Ron and Ginny came out to join him. They’d spent a couple of minutes joking about the past and how everything was different now when Ron was called in to help set the table.

When he looked back to the stars, Ginny had cleared her throat and caught his attention before pointing up to the awning above them. A sprig of mistletoe hung there and a second later her lips were on his. She’d tasted the same way as she had when they were dating; before he caught her cheating with Dean in their bed of 3 years; before Harry had realized he was gay. When he thought he’d known what love was. She’d tasted like cinnamon, the sky and all the childhood dreams he’d had before Hogwarts and Voldemort. 

He’d sunken into her and held her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Pressing her against the back wall of the Burrow, Harry had felt himself fall back in love with her all over again. Until he’d heard His scream of rage. Until Ginny had been tossed away from him like a rag doll and Harry could think enough through the fog in his brain to realize he’d been drugged.

 

-WHAP-

…10…

“You promised me. You trusted them, trusted her over me. You were weak.”

I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me. Harry thought as desperately as he could.

“Bend over. Spread your legs.”

Harry walked towards the bed, stumbling as the pain in his backside flared up. Bending over the posts, Harry readied himself and braced his hands at each side of the bed.

“Incarcerous”

Harry stiffened as his wrists and ankles were bound. Trying to focus on breathing evenly and clearing his mind of all thought, but it was harder than he thought; the betrayal and sadness over the Weasleys’ and his promise still at the forefront of his mind.

“Focus” 

Harry whined as a finger entered him, followed by two, then three. After the fourth finger entered him, he heard a spell whispered before the fingers inside him started to vibrate and Harry could barely focus on breathing as they pressed against his prostate….fuck me…

…fuck me…own me…I’m sorry… “Ahh,” Harry screamed and writhed against his bonds. His body filled with sweat and shaking as he came. Harry felt the fingers being pulled out of his hole as he tried to recover. “…FUCK…” he cried in his mind as His cock entered him. It filled him; he could feel every inch inside where He needed to be.

A harder push and He bottomed out inside Harry. 

“Vibro”

Harry could feel the tears leave his eyes as the pleasure got more intense. The hard cock inside him moving with every thrust and vibrating his insides until his legs were shaking and his entire body felt weak. 

“Take it Baby”

Harry whimpered as He sped up, fucking him fast and rough against the bed. He felt a hand comb through his hair before his face was shoved into the sheets; his ass arching up as His shaft entered at an angle.

“You love it, don’t you? You know who you belong to.”

Harry wasn’t sure how much more he could take. The pleasure was too intense, too much, all over and all at once. 

His hands moved to either side of Harry’s head, bracing Himself on the bed as he drove harder, and fucked Harry as deep as he could go. Harry felt captured, like he was being branded from the inside out. All he could think, smell and feel was Him. It felt like He would be all Harry would ever experience again.

“Tell me. Say my name. Scream it. Who do you belong to?” He demanded as he vanished the gag.

It was the twist in his next trust that sent Harry over the edge, 

“DRACO,” Harry yelled his vision whiting out as he came into the sheets and felt the hot cum entering his hole and kept warm between their bodies as Draco lay on top of him. They both panted from the exertion, but Harry found himself at peace as he felt Draco shift to whisper in his ear. 

“Good.”


End file.
